cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilala Reno Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Isabella and Gets Grounded
In the Stellian house, Tulio, Snow White, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Chowder, Augie Doggie, Mowgli, Rocky J Squirrel, Prince Florian, and Chelsea were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Kilala Reno was walking into the dining room, Snow White said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Chelsea, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Chowder asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Augie asked. "Early." Florian said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Snow White said. As Mowgli was about to feed his pizza slice to Rocky, Snow White stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Mowgli obeyed her. Tulio had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Snow White had some clams casino pizza. Isabella had some cheese pizza. Chowder had some mushroom pizza. Augie Doggie had some pepperoni pizza. Mowgli had some sausage and olive pizza. Rocky had some barbecue chicken pizza. Florian had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Chelsea had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Tulio said. "For pizza?" Snow White asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Tulio said, as Kilala looked for any pizza for herself. "Florian, you have got the money, don't you?" Chelsea asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Florian said. "Forget it, Florian." Snow White said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Kilala asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Isabella said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Kilala glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Augie was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Augie!" Chelsea said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Augie stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Kilala was expecting Isabella to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Isabella pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Kilala ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Isabella was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Tulio, Snow White, Chowder, Mowgli, Rocky, Florian, and Chelsea saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Augie said, as he got up from his seat and watched Isabella and Kilala fight. Florian was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Florian cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Chelsea knocked her chair into Augie, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Florian said, as he and Chelsea grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tulio cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Chelsea said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Kilala shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Snow White got out of her chair, moved Chelsea's chair forward, and picked up Augie, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Snow White said, as she patted Augie's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Tulio cried, as he separated Kilala and Isabella and clutched Kilala's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Kilala yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Florian yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Kilala was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Augie, her sister, her pet squirrel, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Kilala." Snow White said. "Now you have done it." "Kilala, get upstairs! Right now!" Tulio scolded. "Why?" Kilala asked angrily. "Kilala, you're nothing but a witch!" Mowgli told her. "Shut up!" Kilala yelled. "Kilala, upstairs!" Snow White ordered. "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "Quest for Camelot" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "Quest for Camelot"." Kilala said. "We do not care!" Tulio yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the movies tomorrow!" Kilala became very angry. She glared angrily at Tulio, Snow White, Isabella, Chowder, Mowgli, Rocky, Florian, and Chelsea and yelled, "You all are as evil as Cortex!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk